prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Katie Forbes
| birth_place = Tampa, Florida | death_date = | death_place = | resides =New Orleans, Louisiana | billed = | trainer = Luke Hawx | debut = 2015 | retired = }} Katie Forbes (December 31, 1990) is an American female professional wrestler currently signed to Impact Wrestling. Professional wrestling career Great Lakes Championship Wrestling (2015) During her rookie year, Forbes competed in her first title match, offered at GLCW Blizzard Brawl 11 on December 5, 2015, for the GLCW Ladies Championship held by Melanie Cruise. Forbes was unsuccessful in her title match challenge. WildKat Pro Wrestling (2015-2016) Forbes debuted on March 20, 2015 at WildKat Strikes Back. There, she wrestled with Amaiya Jade as one half of the tag team called The Iron Maidens with Curt Matthews in a three-on-three tag team match defeating Cinema, Kenzie Sykes & Ricky Starks. During the May 16 event WildKat Heatin' Up Forbes and Jade wrestled a tag match won by Kenzie Sykes & Robyn. At the June 13 event MPW / WildKat So.Cal Showdown, Forbes and Jade wrestled in a three-way match won by third opponent Ruby Raze. On August 15 at WildKat X-Rated, Forbes wrestled her first WildKats singles match, defeating Trina Michaels. On September 11 at WildKat Never Forget, Forbes won her third singles match, defeating Robyn. On November 14 at WildKat 4 Year Anniversary: Revolution Rumble 2015, Forbes and Amaiya Jade defeated Ruby Raze & Thunderkitty in a tag match. On January 9, 2016, Forbes returned at WildKat New Year - New Rivals!, teaming with Amaiya Jade in a winning tag match against ODB & Savannah Evans. On March 12 at WildKat March Into Mayhem, Forbes teamed with Renee Michelle in a tag match won by Kennadi Brink & Ruby Raze. On June 25, Forbes wrestled and defeated El Saiko Gato at WildKat XX-Rated. On November 12 at WildKat 5 Year Anniversary: Revolution Rumble 2016, Forbes wrestled a Grudge Match won by Ruby Raze. Women Of Wrestling (2016-2018) Forbes debuted in WOW as Khole Hurtz on September 16, at WOW Friday Night Fights where she defeated Holidead in a Number 1 Contendership Match for the WOW Championship. During the September 29 WOW Season 4 Tapings, Hurtz was unsuccessful in her title match challenge against the champion Jungle Grrrl. On that same date, Forbes wrestled and lost to Keta Rush. On November 18 at WOW Friday Night Fights, Forbes wrestled and defeated Katarina Leigh to become Number 1 Contender for the WOW Championship. On the May 11, 2017 edition of WOW, Hurtz was defeated by Abilene Maverick. Pacific Coast Wrestling (2017) On January 20, wrestling as Khole Hurtz, she unsuccessfully challenged Santana Garrett for the WOW Championship at PCW Fantasm. River City Wrestling (2017) On January 27 Forbes met Santana Garrett again on January 27 at River City Wrestling, where she successfully defended the RCW Women's title. Canadian Wrestling's Elite (2017) On February 11 at CWE Girls Night Out, Forbes defeated Kaitlin Diemond. Ring Of Honor (2019) Forbes debuted in Ring Of Honor during the March 16, 2019 tapings. During the tapings, she teamed with Mazzerati in a tag match lost to Mayu Iwatani & Sumie Sakai. Impact Wrestling (2019-present) Forbes made her Impact Wrestling debut in 2019 on April 4, at United We Stand. There she competed against Jordynne Grace, Rosemary and the reigning Impact Knockouts Champion Taya Valkyrie in a four-way title match. Six months later, Forbes returned on the October 11 episode of iMPACT!, making her singles debut losing to iMPACT Knockout Jordynne Grace. Personal life Since 2016, Forbes has been dating fellow professional wrestler Rob Van Dam. In wrestling *'Signature Moves' :*Banzai Drop :*''The Clapback'' :*''Acrylic Assault'' *'Nicknames' :*''"All Natural"'' *'Tag teams and Stables' :*The Iron Maidens (with Daffney & Amaiya Jade) Championships and accomplishments *'River City Wrestling' :*RCW Women's Championship *'Continental Wrestling Entertainment' :*CWE Divas Championship (1 time; Inaugural champion) External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook (1) * Facebook (2) * Instagram * Twitter * Profile Category:2015 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Bodybuilders Category:Female wrestlers Category:Florida wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Rosebuds Category:Canadian Wrestling's Elite alumni Category:Great Lakes Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Hope Indy Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pacific Coast Wrestling alumni Category:River City Wrestling alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:WildKat Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Women of Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling current roster Category:1990 births